


Fermata

by MorningSun



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Jazz - Freeform, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningSun/pseuds/MorningSun
Summary: Hayley and Elijah have an afternoon to themselves in the city of jazz... (in some alternative universe circa season 2)





	Fermata

**Author's Note:**

> I only just recently started binging The Originals and these two stole my heart right away. Knowing that things will not turn out to my liking in the show, I had to at least imagine an alternative scenario with a happy ending.
> 
> I wrote this whilst listening to delicious instrumental jazz, so it would only be fitting for you to do the same while reading it ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

As the door clicked shut, a warm April breeze caressed Hayley's cheek. The white curtain of their kitchen window was shuffling in the wind. A lazy jazz melody sounded from across the street. 

Elijah placed the keys on the shelf next to the door. They had just returned from a Saturday lunch with his _charming_ family, leaving Hope with Rebekah for the day. Which meant they were all alone for the first time in weeks. A childish giddiness filled Hayley’s chest. She took off her boots and dared to steal a glance at Elijah, who was watching her intently. Her heart picked up the pace and a shadow of a smile lifted the corners of her lips.

Across the street, a cunning saxophone stole the melody from a dutiful piano, accompanied by a gentle beat of the drums. Every deep note of the bass trailed almost tangibly across Hayley's skin. The air was charged with unspoken expectations.

"I guess I should put the laundry in the washing machine," Hayley said coyly, drawing her fingertips along the kitchen counter. She didn't look back at Elijah, glancing instead at their tiny balcony overlooking the city, which was starting to bloom once again. The air was intoxicatingly sweet.

It was days like this that made her feel alive. Not a worry in sight, no big bad guys, no apocalyptic scenarios they would probably find themselves in again soon enough. Just her and the man she loved. No red lines, no pretences, no holding back. On particularly gruelling days Hayley often dreamed of this very moment alone with Elijah. Imagined all of the endless ways of how it could unfold. By now she was ready for a dance.

The piano reclaimed the melody in a rather bold solo.

"While I fully recognize the importance of housekeeping, there are more urgent matters to attend to right now," Elijah commented, his voice sending a wave of fire through Hayley's limbs. Her heart was racing in anticipation.

"Oh yeah?" she teased and finally looked back with a sideways smile, "What might those be?"

In a split second, Elijah's hands were on her and they slammed against the wall next to the open window. A quiet moan escaped from Hayley's lips, as all air was knocked out of her lungs. Their eyes met. The curtains tickled her bare shoulder, followed by Elijah's careful touch along her arm and neck, stopping at her jaw. He might as well have been lighting Hayley on fire. She looked into his eyes, which offered her a hint of a smile. Elijah too seemed to be affected by the warm spring air. Given how tantalizingly slow each move was, his mind was set on savouring every second of this brief pause from reality. Hayley envisioned a slightly different approach.

She grabbed Elijah’s chin and kissed him. He smiled against her lips, which alone made her feel everything all at once. So, Hayley dug her nails in his shoulder blades, earning a gasp.

Across the street, an electric guitar was toying with the soft beat of the drums.

Elijah put his arm around Hayley's back and pulled her to him, kissing her harder. She wrapped her leg around him and reached to unbutton his shirt. Her skin buzzed with incessant energy, looking for a release. The buttons were taking far too long to undo, so Hayley ripped the shirt open, sending them flying across the room.

Elijah leaned back for a bit with a chastising look, but Hayley raised her chin in defiance. She pushed him across the room, landing against the wall next to their bedroom door. Struck by a hungry need that seemed to flow out of her very bones, she touched Elijah's chest and pulled him down to kiss her, trapping his lower lip between her teeth. A promise of a bite that was lethal to others. He moaned and pulled Hayley up, where she wrapped her legs around his waist. Hayley heard the loud percussion of his heart and it mirrored her own.

Elijah took her into the bedroom but didn't approach the bed quite yet. His touch grew slower once again, mimicking the steady bass across the street. Hayley felt more like the tireless piano, rushing over the keys, challenging the rhythm, lingering on the high notes.

Elijah pulled her dress over her head and threw it on the floor. His lips met the soft skin on Hayley's neck, and she inhaled sharply and held her breath for a few seconds. She felt dizzy and excited. Yearning to be closer still. Instead, Hayley pulled away to meet Elijah's eyes for a moment, holding his face between her hands. Elijah smiled so earnestly Hayley had no choice but to do the same.

She kissed him and pushed her fingers into his hair. His hands were so tender on her skin. Elijah touched Hayley as if she were priceless. She had once told him she felt everything for him. It was rather clear in this very moment that he felt everything for her too. Hayley put her forehead to his, catching her breath for a second.

Down at the jazz bar, the saxophone sounded a bit melancholy. Hayley shivered from the chilly afternoon air. The sun was about to disappear for the night, leaving the city in blue twilight.

In one swift motion, Elijah turned her around and placed her on the bed. His clothes finally joined Hayley's dress on the floor. He looked at her with the same hungry look she knew was burning in her own eyes. Hayley pulled Elijah down to her lips and slid her hands across his chest and shoulders, and back. His lips moved on to her neck and down. Hayley moaned and closed her eyes.

There was a perfect precision to Elijah’s every move. He knew exactly how and where to touch. It drove Hayley crazy.

It was also infuriating, so she took every chance she got to throw Elijah off his game, swiping the chess pieces off the board before he got to make his move. Elijah pinned Hayley's wrists above her head and kissed her neck, sliding his teeth against her skin. Hayley gasped and arched her back. The stakes were high.

Still, she managed to catch Elijah off guard and throw him on his back, straddling him. She guided herself onto his erection and sunk down slowly. He groaned and closed his eyes. They found a rhythm - agonizingly slow at first like the drawn-out notes of the bass, then faster like the rebellious alto sax.

Elijah sat up and Hayley put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer although there was hardly any space left between them. It had been far too long since they had had so much time to themselves. The sudden freedom was exhilarating. It almost took Hayley over the edge.

Of course, that was precisely what Elijah had in mind, given his selfless nature. He was used to putting her needs above his own in all areas of life, which included the bedroom. But tonight, Hayley wasn't about to let Elijah adhere to some kind of a gentleman's etiquette.

Besides, she so rarely got to see this side of him. The one without masks and walls, and immaculate suits. The side of him that was reserved for the people he had dared to let into his heart, his thoughts, his dreams. A lot of it for her alone.

Elijah turned Hayley on her back again and for a while it was a fairly even race, fast and rough and deeply intimate. She could feel her control slipping away. Time slowed down and they looked at each, basking in deep-seated happiness that had once seemed impossible and now came as effortlessly as breathing. Determined to win, Hayley pressed her mouth against Elijah's neck and pierced his skin with her teeth, sending him over the edge. That was as far as she could go without getting lost in the motions herself. They both collapsed on the sheets, needing a few moments to recover.

The sun had gone down, the streetlights illuminating their skin with a golden light, the breeze growing colder, the chatter of tourists interloping with the music.

"That wasn't entirely fair," he said. Hayley could hear the smile in his voice, so she turned her head to take in the sight. Elijah reached out and tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. Hayley took his hand and pressed her lips to the back of it.

"If you want people to play by your rules, you should set them at the beginning," she said teasingly. Elijah joined their fingers together, admiring the feeling for a moment.

"You might find this surprising," he began, "but I rather enjoyed the absence of rules." He turned his head to the side and laughed. Hayley couldn’t keep a smile from taking over her face. Elijah’s hair was all messed up, his shoulders relaxed. He made quite the view.

The music carried on effortlessly, entangled with laughter, conversation and the occasional car horn.

The night was still young in New Orleans.


End file.
